1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to payment card systems. More particularly, it relates to a system and a method for exploiting the information generated by the transactions conducted on such systems, to provide alerts when sales of certain products or product types increase greatly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The first credit payment systems were two party systems in which a merchant sold goods to a customer without requiring full or any initial payment, and the customer paid for the goods at a later date, or made periodic payments over a predetermined period of time. These two party system methods of payment are of limited scope, and are not flexible in that they involve only one merchant, and the customer must make individual arrangements with each and every merchant, and for each and every transaction.
In a three party system, a single card issuer contracts with customers and issues credit cards to them. The issuer also contracts with merchants, who agree to make sales to customers having a credit card from the issuer. When a card is presented at a merchant's establishment, it is generally the issuer who approves the transaction and pays the merchant. However, this system, a so-called closed system, has occasionally been modified so that another party approves the transaction and interacts with the merchant.
MasterCard, the assignee of the present application, operates within what is known as a “four-party” payment card system. The four key participants in a four-party system are: (i) the consumer and business cardholders that use the cards; (ii) the merchants that accept the cards; (iii) the financial institutions that issue the cards (referred to as the card issuer); and (iv) the financial institutions that sign up merchants to accept the cards (referred to as the acquirer). In a typical four-party payment card transaction, the merchant pays a “merchant discount fee” (i.e., a merchant service charge) to the acquirer in recognition of the services provided by the acquirer in facilitating payment card acceptance by the merchant. However, a substantial portion of the benefits that the merchant receives through card acceptance comes from the value of the network and services performed by the card issuer. For example, the card issuer underwrites and extends credit to the cardholder of a credit card, which enables the sale. The card issuer assumes the risk of nonpayment by the cardholder, which enables the merchant to get paid for the transaction even if card issuer does not. To compensate the card issuer for providing such benefits to the acquirer's merchant customer, the acquirer pays an “interchange fee” to the card issuer in connection with a payment card transaction. The interchange fee helps to partially reimburse the card issuer for the many activities it performs and costs it incurs that enable the acquirer to provide significant benefits and value to its merchant customers. Interchange fees are only one of the many cost components of the merchant discount fees that are established by acquirers and paid by merchants in exchange for card acceptance services provided by acquirers to merchants.
In general, the transaction system and associated methods described above work. However there are situations in which additional convenience for the merchant would be desirable.
One problem for merchants is that they may not know of specific items or items in a generic class of items, that are experiencing extremely significant growth in sales, or may not find out about these items in a timely manner, so that they can order these items, and take part in sales that may be related to a fad or short sales trend, but would nevertheless significantly contribute to profitability. These may be novel, previously unsold items, such as, by way of historical example, the items sold in the Hula Hoop craze of 1950's, or the Rubik's cube craze of the 1980's.